


The Storm will Come

by InannaAthanasia



Series: Calling the Storm [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Desire, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Loud Sex, Lust, Lust at First Sight, Mild S&M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Wild Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InannaAthanasia/pseuds/InannaAthanasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Storm continues to entice Cullen with her wit and sexual desires.</p><p>Pretty much just serious Cullen smut. Lots and lots of hot sexy wonderful Cullen smut....yum</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Storm will Come

While he knew it was wrong, Cullen found himself involved with the wild Herald, Storm. She was an exciting woman, both mentally and extremely so physically. She had an unequal appetite when it came to sex and she was always adventurous and insatiable. She had caught him in many spots around the camp and switched between teasing him into a fury or giving him a quick release.While Cullen had the mental focus of a Templar, he found himself sometimes drifting away from working thinking about a random encounter.

He remembered a few nights ago as he sat at his desk in his tent with her naked on his lap. He however only had his pants undone as she stroked him while he was enjoying her body when he heard some requesting to come in. Thankfully the desk sat at the head of his bed and could hardly be seen. Storm quickly ducked under the desk as he beckoned the scout to come in. While they spoke, Storm began sucking him hard and he was barely able to keep his thoughts together and not let it show he was being attacked under the desk. After the scout left, she climbed on his lap and rode him to a frenzy release. This was their sex life.

He was cleaning up his Commander's tent, which sometimes made him laugh to call it a tent. It was a huge area with a section concealed for a dressing area. The main area had his bed, a large feathered mattress on a type of hammock secured to four posts in the ground. It was covered in furs and blankets. At the head of the bed was his desk. On each side there were trunks with his clothing and two braziers that kept it fairly toasty. While he wasn't really a slob, Cullen seem to always try to keep things orderly since he never knew when Storm may show up.

Cullen finally stripped and put on the thin breeches he wore at night and laid down to sleep. They hadn't been together for a few days now and part of him had begun to wonder if she found someone else to play with. If she did it would be over between them and as much as Cullen had told himself that he would be fine with it since it had only been sex he knew deep inside he wouldn't be. He would never admit it aloud, but hidden deep within him he knew he was falling in love with her. It was ridiculous, even without the fact she was the Herald. She was 10 years younger then him and was wild and vibrant and he was very much set in his ways.

He was finally getting sleepy when he saw the flap of his tent open. She strode in wearing a rogues leather armor that always made him think it was a short skirt and thigh high boots. He groaned, Maker she was stunning.

"Missed me my sexy lover?" she purred as she walked to the bed

"No more than you have me" he said shot back

"Mmmm you are right about that. I have a special treat tonight if you would like to try it, but it does require me tying you up" she laughed and sat on the bed by him now

"You want to tie me up?" he wasn't to sure about that.

"Just lightly and only your wrist to the bed posts. I swear nothing terrible is planned and if you don't like it, tell me and I will let you go, but I think " she paused and kissed him "you will love it"

"I am probably crazy for saying so, but OK" he prayed he is not making a mistake

"By the way my sexy man, if you were wondering, I purposely have been staying away from you so it would make tonight even better. I haven't forgotten your rules, there is no one else I will ever want again"

He saw her blush at her words as she ties his hands down. Perhaps she was falling for him as much as he was for her.

Once he was secured, she took off his breeches and stood for a moment admiring his body. He was very beautiful to look at. While he was muscled and fit, he wasn't overly muscled and had sculpted perfection.

Smiling at him, she slowly undressed and appreciated the small groan from him as she did so too. Once naked, she pulled out a small container.

"You know how rogues can cloaked themselves?" he nodded "tonight I am going to cloak and taunt your beautiful body, while you feel everything, but not see anything."

He had to admit, he was happy to agree as this idea turned him on greatly. He watched her as she cloaked and faded from his view.

He felt her hot breath as she blew on his body, just enough to tease. He groaned. He could hear her climb onto the bed to his left side.

Then he felt something brush against his hard cock. Light feathery strokes. His nipple was kissed. Belly button licked. He groaned, this was amazing torture. He could see nothing, but he felt her, Maker did he feel her. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes  as she took him in her mouth. She suckled him hard, sliding her mouth up and down his shaft. Tonguing his head and nipping lightly at the base of his shaft. Not anywhere close enough to hurt, but extremely well enough to excite. He felt her hand massaging his sack as she once more suckled him. Maker she was driving him insane. She took him to the brink and he groaned in protest when she pulled away. He then felt her lay down beside him and whisper to him.

"I am going to bring myself to climax several times now. You won't see me, but you will hear me and not be able to touch me." she said with a wicked laugh

Cullen listened and then heard her. She was moaning and he could hear and feel her moving on the bed next to him. He found himself getting even harder. Almost painfully harder.

Storm was enjoying herself and hearing Cullen moan, she knew he was enjoying it too. While she could get herself off quite well on her own, she had begun to realize that it was no longer enough, she craved Cullen constantly. Even when she did masturbate now she thought of him and him alone. A small part of her wondered if she was falling in love with her Commander.

Pushing those thought aside, she focused on her own pleasure. Sliding her fingers around her nub and then plunging them insider her only to rub herself again. Slide around and around and then plunge, around and around and plunge and finally she could feel the wave, feel it boiling inside and then she arched and screamed out as she came.

"Feeling better?" Cullen's voice cut through her haze

"Yes, I am, what about you?"

"Dying to shove myself deep into you"

"Mmmm perhaps I should take pity on you"

He could feel her climb on him and straddle him. Then he felt what he craved, her tight slick heat sliding down his length. She rose up painfully slow and to the point he was almost out of her, before lowering herself slowly back down. He was panting at her slow torture. He pulled against his bindings. He wanted to grab her and slide her under him as he drove her insane with wanting.

"Dammit Storm, stop teasing and fuck me already"

"Such impatience Commander. Aren't you enjoying this?"

"Maker yes, but you're also driving me mad with longing too"

"Would you like me to uncloak?"

"Yes and let me go while you're at it"

Storm hesitated. She was enjoying having him bound and her cloaked, but then she thought about how insanely wild he would be if she did as he asked. Biting her lip, she realized she did indeed want him free and wildly taking her.

She uncloaked and and slid up his chest to untie him.

Cullen grabbed her with a groan and rolled her unto her back. He was in her quickly and began ramming her hard. Leaning down, he captured a nipple in his mouth and tugged on it harshly, forcing a groan from her throat. He moved next to her neck and lightly nipped his way up till he took her lips in a fierce kiss.

He was so deep, so hard and so strong in his wild strokes. He knew how to play her body right and make her scream with his expert taking of her. She craved him night and day. Some days she felt like a wild animal in heat because all she could focus on was having him in her, slamming himself in her till she exploded in ecstasy. She was so close to peaking, feeling herself tremble around him.

Cullen stopped suddenly and slid down her body. He wanted to drink her dry he told her, which gifted him with another husky groan from her. Slowly he licked at her closed lips. Sliding his tongue up and down until they opened and gifted him with the treasure he craved.

He loved the taste of her and would spend days between this woman's legs if he could. He also loved how responsive she was to him. Every slight lick, every nip and place he sucked earned him heavy moans and bodily reactions. He always started out teasing her pleasure pearl until she was squirming. He knew once she was to that point he could play and keep her on the verge of an orgasm for hours. Build her up and then switch to something else, only to bring her to the same limit and stop. She would grab his hair and grind her hips against him trying to get him to satisfy her.

Lifting his head to make eye contact, he grin and told her he thought it was time for him to tie her up. She agreed quickly telling him she had never had a man tie her down before.

Sliding up and off her body, Cullen took each hand and kissed her wrist before tying her quickly to his bed. Walking around the bed slowly, he let his eyes slide over her. She was amazing in such an aroused state. Her hair was slightly tangled, her body poised and straining, she had a fine sheen of light sweat hanging on her that made her even more desirable to look at. She panted at him to touch her, begged him to do something, anything.

Cullen liked having her at his mercy, liked hearing her beg for him to fuck her. She squirmed on the bed, wanting some relief. Cullen told her to watch as he slide his hand down to his extremely hard cock. Slowly he stroke himself watching her reaction. She was begging him to stop and just fuck her, but he told her no. No she would watch him take care of his need, just as he had been forced to hear hers. He stroked and stroked. Firm pressure on the base, sliding to a rolling motion at his tip, up and down, slow and sensual, he began to moan.

She saw his tip slowly leak and licked her lips, she wanted to taste his release deep within her throat.

"Dammit Cullen, either fuck me or let me suck you dry, but do something!" she growled at him.

He watched her hips rotating, her pulling against the bindings on her wrists. Still begging him, still desperate for anything from him. Slowly he crawled onto the bed and straddled her waist. How he was sitting his cock was almost within range for her to lean up and taste him, but instead he sat back on his legs and began stroking himself again.

"How bad to you want me Storm?"

"You how much I ache for you Cullen!" normally she was in much more control of herself than this. But he had taken her control the moment he tie her to his bed and deep inside she was loving it. In the past she had always been in control with all the men before Cullen, and with him it had always been more equal, although he occasionally liked to tell her what he wanted. However tonight, he had very much taken control of her and it made her hotter for him than ever.

He went back to stroking himself but harder this time. More pressure, more pulling at his skin. More moaning and desire as he grunted her name. Then he felt it, felt himself climbing up, pushing him farther and farther until he bit his lip and released. Released his hot cum on her chest, her face and neck. Making eye contact he leaned down and lick some off one of her breast and fed it to her.

She couldn't believe Cullen would do such a thing as lick his own release off her body, only to let her suck it from his tongue. She knew he was adventurous and wild, but this was beyond that and Maker was she loving it. She couldn't imagine any man out there could compare to his voracious sexual appetite and with that and his willingness to try almost anything and his stamina and she could not imagine ever wanting another man in her bed ever again.

"Now should I leave you there till I am hard again" he pretended to consider "or should I satisfy you with my mouth? Hmm choices"

"You don't get me off now, I may never comeback again" she growled at him.

He squeezed one breast hard and bit her nipple lightly.

"Never comeback? We both know you desire me as much as I do you and if you think one of the boys in this camp can beat me, well we all need a wake up call now and then don't we?" he chuckled "Luckily, you wild hellcat, I am still far from finished with you tonight, so I think it is time to let you have a release"

He slid down and took her once more with his mouth. He dove in deep into her shaft, feeling her muscles trying to squeeze his tongue. She has such wonderfully tight inner muscles that would sometime squeeze him till he wanted to die in bliss. Slowly he licked her up and down, teasing her even more. He knew she was on the brink with how she had begun to quiver all over. Deciding he needed to give her the release she wanted, he clamped down and nursed her sensitive pearl, while running his fingers around her opening. As he got her closer, he could feel himself harden again. No one had ever turned him on as much as this woman did he swore. He could feel her building, feel her back arching and her legs closing in on him. She was panting and he knew she was close. Just a bit more he thought, just a bit more. He slid two fingers in and rubbed her from the inside. Then he felt the first tremor, she was on the peak, he nipped lightly on her sensitive bud, rubbed her harder and then he felt it, she was cresting. Moving quickly, he impaled her once more with his rock hard shaft and pounded her as hard as he could. Grabbing her leg, he slid it to his shoulder so he could get deeper. She was screaming his name. He wondered if anyone could hear, then he realized he didn't care. Let them all know the Commander was fucking the Herald. Let them know she was his to screw, his to take and only he could drive her to satisfaction. He wanted to claim her as his own and Maker knew he intended to. He was done sneaking around, she was his and he wanted them all to know that only he could crawl between her heavenly thighs.

"Cullen!" she panted in his ear "Cullen, oh Maker Cullen, harder!"

"Not loud enough Storm. You want me to fuck you harder, then scream it woman, or do you want me to get off you and kick you from my bed?" Maker he hot for her. He grabbed her hips harder. She was going to have bruises from how hard her gripped her.

"Cullen, Fuck me harder love, fuck me like no one else can!" she was screaming "No one can compare to you, I need you so much!"

He felt her body milking him hard, squeezing him with each tremor as she peaked again and again. He growled as he bit at her neck and the top of her breast. Grabbing a nipple he bit hard and jerked on it with his teeth. Still he wanted more.

She couldn't believe how hot Cullen was tonight. He was always a wild and amazing lover, but this was primal, animalistic and she wanted more. She couldn't believe the orgasm he was giving her, she would peaked and before she floated down from it he had her peaking again and again. She could die right now and be content. She wanted him forever like this and never would she want another man! Ever!

He growled in her ear which sounded pure animal as he came deep inside her. He knew in that moment everything had changed for them. He planned on making her his forever and he would make sure every damn man here knew she was his only.

They laid sprawled together as he reached up and undid each wrist. He felt completely, yet blissfully drained.

"I think I will have loss my voice by morning" she groaned in his ear "and I think the entire camp probably heard me too"

He lifted his head to look at her.

"You know, it is extremely unlikely that anyone won't know we have been enjoying each other now, don't you?" she was interested in seeing his response.

"Are you asking me to claim you for my own?" he wasn't sure where she was going with this

"Don't you? You already told me I must be committed to you only, so aren't you already claiming me?"

He leaned over and kissed her slowly, tasting her and savoring her mouth. Slow but passionate kisses.

"You want me to say it don't you little girl? Want me to tell you I want everyone to know that the Herald is my lover and no one can touch her but me" he nibbled her lips teasingly

"Yes, yes I do. I want to belong to you Cullen, I want everyone to know you own me, body, soul and mind" she held her breath what would he say?

"Beautiful sexy Storm, I won't own you, that's degrading to us both," he paused and looked her in the eye

She flushed, why did she say that? She wondered if she would loose him now. They had agreed at the beginning this was just committed good sex and nothing more.

He saw her doubts and sadness in her eyes. Kissing her, he raised his hand up to caress her face.

"I said I won't own you, but I have no problem claiming you for my own, both in our bed and to the world if you wish it. I will never want another woman again in my life or bed other than you" and I love you madly he said to himself

"Cullen, my sexy Commander, I will never want any other man either. You are the only one for me from tonight until I am gone from this world!" because I am hopelessly in love you she held to her heart.

Both looked into each others eyes and saw the silent I love you's each was not ready to say out loud to the other just yet. But for now, this was enough and tomorrow they would face everything as a couple.

"So, now the most important question of the night"

He looked at her and raised one eyebrow and wore that sarcastic and sexy grin she loved so much and asked what.

"Do I get to sleep here every night? I am so sick of sharing a room with Leliana, Josephine and Cassandra and am sick of trying to sneak out and back in without waking them too! I swear they all 3 think they should be my Mother or something." she rolled her eyes.

"Lady, if you think for one minute I would let you sleep anywhere except for my bed from here on out you're crazy."

"I'll wait and try to sneak my stuff in tomorrow sometime"

"To the void with that, I'll help you myself" he winked at her

"Enough chatting, lets get some sleep my sexy Commander, I might need some more reassurance before morning that you really want me"

"Oh will you?" he chuckled "Then I guess I need to get some sleep, I am older you know" and he rubbed their noses together

"Mmmm older, wiser, sexier....is there really a downside to you?"

"Nope, I am just that perfect, ask any woman who knows me"

She giggled and snuggled up to him as he pulled the blankets over them and wrapped her up within his arms. Kissing the top of her head, he chuckled again as she kissed his neck and soon they fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> at the end Cullen Says: "Nope, I am just that perfect, ask any woman who knows me"
> 
> Is my nod to all the women of the world who can't ever stop loving our favorite DA man ;)


End file.
